


Moving Forward

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	Moving Forward

Title: Moving Forward  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles  
Timeline: Not long after Standing Still.  
Synopsis: Buffy and Giles are moving ahead in their relationship…and they have Jell-O to thank for it. And Willow…  
Author's Note: I had a very nice email from PhoenixLady that said she wanted to see a follow up to Standing Still…concerning Buffy and Giles' first time along with Xander's reaction to the new aspect of their relationship. I hope you enjoy this, Julia. Special thanks to [wyvernwolf](http://wyvernwolf.livejournal.com) for being such a wonderful friend…and a tremendous beta. This was posted as my second offering for [Summer of Giles 2009](http://summer_of_giles.livejournal.com).

 

"Dammit!"

Anya looked up from the cash register as a loud crash sounded seconds after Giles' curse.

"I thought the Jell-O thing was supposed to _help_ them." She stated, narrowing her eyes as she watched Giles stumble into a large fertility statue as he stepped over the remains of the broken jar.

"It _did_ help them, Anya." Willow insisted, even as she wondered herself if maybe she had made things worse.

"Uh-huh." Anya stated in disbelief. She shook her head as Giles caught the statue, steadying it before kneeling on the floor. "I think all you did was make them even more frustrated. Giles didn't break things when he just wanted her. Now he has to deal with having her, but not _having_ her."

Giles rolled his eyes as he picked up the pieces of the broken jar. "My sex life is none of your business."

He looked up to find both Willow and Anya staring at him in surprise. "I'm not deaf. Should you want to have such conversations without my knowledge, then perhaps you should have such conversations in a place other than here."

A slow grin pulled at Anya's lips. "See? If they were giving each other orgasms, he wouldn't be this cranky either."

Giles stood and narrowed his eyes at the ex-demon. "Go home, Anya."

Anya's grin disappeared. "Are you firing me?"

"No. It's 5:30, the shop has been closed for thirty minutes…and I have a date in an hour and a half. I'm also rather sure that you have other things to do than to count the money again and tease me about my love life."

Anya smiled brightly as she nodded. "Xander's taking me out to dinner tonight and then – "

She stopped herself when Giles held up a hand. He offered her a gentle smile and a shake of his head.

"I do not need, nor do I want, an explicit description of your plans, Anya. Now, go…" He chuckled softly as Anya grabbed her bag and ran out the door. Then he turned his eyes to Willow and asked a very pointed question. "Plans with Tara tonight?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" She bit her lip and then exhaled slowly. "Is everything okay with you and Buffy?"

His eyes sparkled at the mention of Buffy's name. "We're more than okay, Willow. We're just taking our time."

"Don't take too much time." She smiled lightly as he tilted his head in a silent question. "You keep breaking things around here and…she's already broken four glasses and six plates at home."

Giles reddened as he took in her meaning. Her smile grew as she glanced at the clock and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm spending the night at Tara's tonight…in case you were wondering."

Giles' blush deepened as Willow turned and walked out of the Magic Box.

* * *

Giles pulled into the driveway of Buffy's house and smiled. They had been dating officially for three weeks…and this was their seventh official date. Each date brought them closer to her spending the night with him…or him spending the night with her. Close enough that Giles had seriously considered cancelling the reservations at the restaurant and asking her to stay in.

He climbed out of the car and straightened his tie as he walked up the pathway leading to the front porch. He raised his hand, intending to knock on the door and smiled as he took hold of the doorknob instead.

Opening the door, his eyes were drawn towards the stairwell. He swallowed as she appeared, slipping the earrings he had bought her into her lobes as she descended the stairs. She stopped halfway down and smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Hello." He whispered, allowing his eyes to roam over the light pink dress she was wearing. "You…look beautiful."

"Thank you." She quickly made her way down and slid her arms over his shoulders, drawing him down for a kiss. "You're looking quite dashing yourself."

He kissed her slowly, stifling his groan as her tongue slipped into his mouth. When her nails lightly scraped against the back of his neck, he turned and pushed her up against the wall. He deepened the kiss quickly, sliding his left hand down to her hip.

Tearing her mouth from his, she stared up at him through passion-glazed eyes. "Giles…"

He took a ragged breath, his fingers lightly gripping her hip. "I love you."

She smiled, her fingers toying with the knot of his tie. "Will you do me a favour?"

He nodded slowly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Anything."

"Cancel the reservations." She whispered, leaning in to his touch as he tenderly caressed her cheek. "Let's stay in tonight."

He swallowed thickly, his heart pounding in his chest. "Are you…sure?"

She offered him a smile and tugged his tie loose. "I love you, Giles."

He returned her smile and blindly reached for the phone that sat on the table in the hallway.

* * *

He had felt oddly nervous as she led him upstairs. In fact, his nerves had nearly caused him to stop her as she walked into her bedroom. However, as soon as she reached around him and pushed the door closed…his nerves calmed. And as she reignited their earlier kiss, his nervousness was replaced with a renewed desire.

She felt the change in him immediately, his tentativeness being overpowered by his boldness as his tongue stroked hers and his fingers found the zipper on the back of her dress. As he lowered the closure and ran his fingertips along her bare skin, he pulled from the kiss and gazed into her eyes.

They had been this far before, hands underneath clothing…stroking warm skin as they kissed. He was fairly certain that she had even had an orgasm or two as she rocked against him…and he knew that he'd been dangerously close to coming once or thrice before as they had kissed and touched.

"Are you sure?" He whispered again, fully prepared to stop if she asked him to.

She smiled and took a step back, allowing the dress to fall to the floor. She licked her lips as he groaned softly and let his eyes roam over her nearly nude form. She hadn't worn a bra, so she was standing in front of him wearing only a pair of pink silk underwear and her pink high heels.

He'd never cared for the color pink before…but, he was quickly changing his mind.

"Dear Lord…"

She carefully kicked her shoes off and stepped out of the puddle of clothing. Her fingers made quick work of his shirt buttons as she stared into his eyes.

"I'm sure, Giles. I'm…so very sure…"

He shrugged out of his shirt, sighing softly as she unbuckled his belt. "It's just…I'm not going anywhere, Buffy. If you…if you're not ready, we can wait…"

She smiled at his sharp gasp as she lightly rubbed her palm against his erection. "I don't want to wait anymore, Giles."

He glanced at her breasts, smiling as he watched her nipples tighten. "If you're positive…"

She rolled her eyes and pushed him backwards, giggling as he grabbed her as he tumbled onto the bed. He rolled their bodies, slipping his left leg between hers as he leaned over her. She smiled up at him, running her foot along the back of his thigh.

"You have way too many clothes on…"

He brushed her hair back from her face and lowered his mouth to her neck. He placed a line of kisses along her skin until he reached her ear.

"Then perhaps you should do something about it."

Her hands moved between their bodies, her fingers pulling at the button on his trousers in a rush before lowering his zipper. He lifted his hips slightly, giving her the room she needed to push his pants and boxers down…freeing his erection.

He hissed as her warm hand wrapped around his hard flesh for the first time. "Christ, Buffy…"

She rubbed her thumb over the head and looked into his darkened green eyes. "Thank you for waiting for me."

He didn't have to ask what she was talking about. Instead, he smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her lips. He knelt beside of her and gently pulled her hand from his erection.

"That was never a question, love."

"No?"

He shook his head as he pulled her silk underwear down her thighs, his eyes locked on hers. "I would've moved on…or at least tried to…had you not told me your feelings were the same as mine."

"Even though I told you that it was too soon after…everything?"

He tossed her underwear to the floor and then quickly shed his remaining clothing. "It _was_ too soon, Buffy. A part of me wonders if it's too soon _now_."

"Which part?" She asked softly, running her index finger along the underside of his thick cock.

"Not that part." He replied gruffly, allowing his eyes to wander down her bare body for the first time. "Dear Lord, but you're lovely."

She trembled as he lightly trailed his fingers along her left thigh, whimpering as they brushed through her soft curls as she raised her right leg to give him better access.

"Giles…"

He smiled, licking his lips as he moved between her legs. He lowered his mouth to her left breast, flicking his tongue against her hardened nipple as he slid his middle finger into her. Her hips arched against him as her hands moved to the back of his head, holding him against her breast…urging him on.

He didn't need much urging, if any at all. Glancing up at her face, he held her distended nipple between his teeth as he pressed his thumb against her clitoris. She groaned his name again as she slid her right hand to his shoulder.

He gave her nipple a quick, hard suck and then lifted his head. "A bit of a conundrum here…"

"Huh?" She panted as she continued to grind her hips against his thrusting hand.

"I…I want to make you come with my hand. But, I also want…I want to taste you. And I want to bury my cock so deep inside of you."

He felt her nails dig into his shoulder and her inner walls tighten around his fingers.

"I…I want so much, Buffy. I want to come with you…in you…" He whispered urgently, shifting just enough to straddle her thigh. "God, touch me…"

She wasted no time in wrapping her fingers around his hot flesh once more. She began to stroke him when his head flew back and he groaned her name. It turned her on to watch him start to come undone…it turned her on even more knowing that she was the cause of it.

That was the thought that sent her over the edge, bucking against his hand as she screamed his name…her inner walls convulsing around his thrusting fingers. He looked down at her, gasping as he struggled to hold on. A struggle that was becoming more difficult as he watched her thrash beneath him.

"God!" She cried out, her hand dropping from his erection to the mattress. "Giles!"

He moved quickly, repositioning himself back between her trembling thighs. He gripped her hip, holding her still as he guided himself to her entrance. Their eyes locked and she gave him a quick nod as she lifted her legs around his hips.

He moved forward slowly, sinking his thick cock into her wet warmth. One word left his lips on a soft moan.

"Jesus…"

Buffy inhaled sharply, sliding her arms around his back as he picked a slow pace…long, slow strokes as they stared into one another's eyes. She closed her eyes in pleasure as they moved together.

"Alright?" He asked softly, brushing his lips over her chin.

"God, yeah…" She murmured, tilting her head to the side and giving his lips access to her neck.

"Love you." He whispered, lowering his mouth to her neck.

"You too." She groaned, sliding her right hand to the back of his head. "God, I love you too…"

His teeth clamped onto her neck as he pushed his hips forward, causing her to cry out. He smiled inwardly and quickly rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. She gasped as his hands moved to her hips, his mouth relinquishing her skin as she sat up.

His smile faded as he registered the shock on her face. "Buffy? Love, did I hurt you?"

"No…" Realizing that he was truly concerned, she shook her head and lovingly rubbed his chest. "No, it's just…you want me on top?"

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, um…" She shrugged a shoulder and rocked lightly against him…as if in experimentation.

Understanding finally dawned on Giles.

"They saw it as control? Not wanting you to have full control over them in such a vulnerable situation?"

She lowered her eyes and then started to roll back over. Giles gripped her hips even more firmly, stilling her motion as he shook his head.

"No…stay where you are."

"I…" She whispered, then stopped when she realized she didn't know what to say.

Luckily, Giles understood…completely. Not only did he understand that each of the 'men' that Buffy had been with previously were complete prats, but he understood that she was nervous.

"Look at me, Buffy." He offered her a warm smile when she met his eyes once more. "This is _not_ about control. This is about us…this is about love and desire."

He sighed softly as he lifted his hand and traced her kiss-swollen lips with his thumb. "Saying that…you've _always_ had complete control over me…"

She smiled slowly, hearing the teasing tone of his voice. She kissed his thumb and shook her head.

"I think the problem they had was more to do with submission and domination."

Giles stared at her incredulously. "Then they were bigger idiots than I had previously thought. Though I would willingly submit to you without question, this is nothing more than wanting to watch you move above me…"

She raised an eyebrow at his admission. "You'd submit to me?"

"You know I would, Buffy. I can deny you nothing." His eyes darted to her breasts as he lowered his hand back to her hip, silently urging her to move. "But this is a much more primitive desire."

"Huh?" She questioned as she followed his unspoken instruction, gently rocking against him.

"I just want you to fuck me." He swallowed thickly, fingers digging into her hips as she increased her pace slightly. "I want to feel your body move with mine…I want to feel you quiver as you near orgasm…"

"Giles…" She whimpered as she covered his hands with hers, rising up on her knees to better her leverage.

"That's it…" He growled as he felt her inner muscles tighten around him. "Harder, Buffy. Fuck me…make me come with you…"

His words and the gruff tone of his voice proved to be her undoing. She called out his name as she came, flooding his thickening cock with her juices. He groaned loudly as he quickly lifted her up, pulling out of her just as he reached his own orgasm…splattering her stomach with his semen as she collapsed on top of him.

Wrapping his arms around her, he fought to catch his breath as she trembled against him. "My…God…"

She mumbled incoherently into his chest and he smiled. He lovingly rubbed her back as he rolled them onto their sides. She smiled at him as she pulled back slightly and met his eyes.

"Hey…"

He ran his fingers through her sweat-dampened hair and sighed softly. "Hey."

When she grinned, he raised an eyebrow. Her grin turned to a gentle laugh.

"I can't remember you ever saying 'hey' before."

"Mm. I probably haven't been this relaxed before."

Her eyes sparkled as she placed a tender kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered, sliding his hand down to her bare hip.

"Something else kinda surprised me…"

"What's that, love?"

She grinned and grazed her fingernails over his still-sensitive nipples, causing him to shudder. "You talk dirty…"

He returned her grin and rolled her onto her back, shaking his head lightly. "Only when my mouth isn't full…"

"What do you – " She started, then closed her eyes as he lowered his mouth to her stomach…cleaning her skin of his fluids before moving further down. "Oh…"

He chuckled against her flesh and then began to build her next orgasm.

* * *

Three hours later, they were sitting on the living room floor…a pizza box between them and the light flickering from the television. She was wearing his shirt, far too large on her…the top three buttons undone, which gave him a tantalizing view of her cleavage. He had put on his trousers, but hadn't bothered with the belt…or socks.

He held a piece of pepperoni to her lips, his eyes darkening slightly as she licked a smear of pizza sauce from the pad of his finger. She chewed and swallowed quickly, grinning brightly at him.

"I still can't believe you answered the door dressed like that."

"And how would you have had me answer it? Your fluffy pink bathrobe draped over my shoulders?"

Buffy snorted at the mental image and shook her head. "Your hair's all…rumpled…and…you know that the pizza guy _knows_ you had sex, right?"

Giles merely grinned and then took another bite of his pizza. Buffy chuckled and leaned back against the couch, idly pulling the toppings from her slice and eating them one at a time…a habitual routine that Giles had always found odd, and rather charming.

"You know…that's the same grin you had when we told Xander that we're together."

He swallowed and glanced at her lips before meeting her eyes again. "Well, that had more to do with the fact that you waited until he was taking a bite of a doughnut…and he choked on the powdered sugar. That was quite amusing."

Buffy smiled and then looked thoughtfully at him. "You really thought that he was going to have a problem with us, didn't you?"

"I…was concerned." Giles admitted softly, pulling a mushroom from his slice of pizza and lifting it to her lips.

She accepted the mushroom, pulling his fingers into her mouth as well. She smiled as his eyes darkened and then sat back, licking her lips.

"You weren't expecting him to start channelling Anya with his line of questioning, huh?"

He chuckled softly and shook his head. "No…I, uh…no."

She watched him as he took another Giles-sized bite of the pizza and a thought entered her mind.

"What do you think would've happened if we had sex the night we told each other our true feelings?"

Giles' cleared his throat as he dropped the crust of his slice back into the pizza box. "We would have pulled away from each other. You because it would have been too soon…"

She looked at him and sighed. "Why would you've pulled away?"

He glanced at her and exhaled slowly. "I would have felt tremendous guilt for pushing you into something that you weren't ready for. I daresay I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself."

"Giles…"

"So I waited. And Willow picked up on our feelings." He smiled as he reached over and wiped a drop of sauce from the corner of her mouth. "And she made Jell-O…"

"And I asked for Redi-Whip so I could eat you…" She licked her lips with the tip of her tongue as she watched his eyes fill with desire. "I, uh…"

"We have much to thank Willow for." Giles stated softly, pushing the pizza box out of the way and sliding his hand to the side of her neck.

Buffy glanced towards the front door and bit her bottom lip. "I…don't know when she'll be home…"

He smiled, shaking his head lightly as he leaned into her. "She's spending the night at Tara's."

"How do you know?" She whispered, darting her eyes to his.

"She made a point of telling me." His eyes sparkled as he rubbed his thumb along her jaw. "Apparently I've been breaking too many things at the shop."

"You too, huh?" She murmured, closing her eyes as he lowered his mouth to hers.

He didn't bother to answer her…it was a rhetorical question anyway. Instead, his fingers pulled at the buttons of the shirt she was wearing.

They had stood still for far too long…now was the time for moving forward. Together.

 

~ End


End file.
